1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved snap-on battery cable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery cable connectors are typically formed with semi-circular jaws having free extremities joined together by a cross bolt which is then adjusted by manipulation of the bolt head by wrenches, pliers and the like. Such devices typically incorporate a battery cable clamp having a collar connected to the body of the connecter by means of threaded studs to then be clamped about the conductive strands of the battery cable. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,744. Such devices suffer the shortcoming that, in addition to requiring pliers, wrenches or the like to tighten the connector on the battery terminal, certain obstacles are often encountered when it is necessary to remove the collar from a battery cable for replacement or repair. Often times the studs holding the cable collar in position become corroded or deteriorated as a result of the generally corrosive atmosphere and sometimes the direct application of battery acid and the like thereto.
The cable connector shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,020 incorporates a cam linkage for manipulating the battery terminal gripping jaws to thus eliminate the necessity of adjustment tools for adjusting the jaws themselves. However, that connector continues to suffer the shortcoming of incorporating a collar which clamps to the strands of the cable by means of a pair of screws which are subject to deterioration and corrosion over time.
Other efforts to provide a satisfactory cable connector have led to the proposal of shrink tubing or the like for gripping a neck formed in the cable connector to thereby form a secure connection with the battery cable itself. A device of this type is shown in Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,303. Such devices suffer the shortcoming that different diameters of connector tubing is required for connection of different diameter battery cables and the removal of such connectors from the battery cable presents certain challenges and often results in destruction of the tubing and/or damage to the cable itself.
Connectors have also been proposed with malleable barrels configured with an open end for receipt of the battery cable so that the barrels may be crimped down on the battery cable. A device of this type is shown in Piriz U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,008. Such devices likewise suffer the shortcoming that, in order to remove the connectors, the barrels themselves must often be severed or otherwise deformed often resulting in damage to the battery cable.
Thus, there exists a need for a battery connector which is easily installed and which can be conveniently connected to, and disconnected from, the battery cable.